Gyroid Translations
by Violet Rush
Summary: Have you ever wondered what those gyroids are saying amid the senseless noises? Well, it's time to find out! Please read and review!
1. An unexpected gift

Gyroid Translations Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Animal Crossing, or any of its characters.  
  
A/N- okay, this story is not to be taken seriously! I thought it up about two minutes ago, while I was flipping through Animal Crossing stories, so it's not thought out at all. So I can't promise that its good or anything. Well, just read it and review, please!  
  
Have you ever wondered what those silly little gyroids were saying, I mean in all of their seemingly senseless noises? I have, and finally I have a way to find out.  
  
I was walking through Phaze, my town, this morning, just taking a morning walk, when Anacotti, the somewhat annoying but rather cute little green mouse came up to me. She said she had found the coolest thing in a tree yesterday. She got real excited and told how she had been fishing when she saw one of the floating presents fly over head and land in a nearby tree. She had run over and shook the tree real hard and the present fell into her lap. (By this time I was really anxious to know what it was she had found, but I let her continue on in her excited manner) Not wanting anyone to see what it might be, Anacotti had run home to open it in the "privacy" of her home. Then she told me that what she had found had turned out to be the most hysterical thing she had ever seen, and that she had played with it the rest of the day.  
  
"Anacotti," I said impatiently. "Just tell me what it is, I'm dying to know."  
  
She nodded her head, and beckoned me to come in close. "Okay, Liz," she whispered. Oh, and Liz is my name, by the way. Then she continued. "I'll show it to you, and let you borrow it, if you promise not to show it to anyone else, or let anyone else borrow it."  
  
"Of course," I said. Boy, I thought, she really knows how to make a person anxious.  
  
"Good," she said crisply. Then she reached inside her dress and pulled out a rather squareish box with knobs and buttons all over it. It was the most peculiar thing I had ever seen come out of one of those floating boxes. She handed it to me, it was quite heavy. Anacotti looked me in the eye, and said,  
  
"It's a gyroid translator!"  
  
"A gyroid translator?" I repeated, confused. And she nodded vigorously.  
  
"Yes. You know how there are those gyroids all over the place, and they make all those cool noises, and you can use a couple of them in harmony to create your own music or whatever in your house? Well, this thing, when you turn it on, translates the noises and tones they make into our language! Isn't that cool! I always thought that they just made noises, and here, they are actually talking to one another!" Anacotti began to clap her paws together excitedly.  
  
I stood there and gaped, open-mouthed at her. This sounded too cool. "Are you joking?" I asked skeptically. Anacotti shook her head. Then she shooed me away, calling out, "Go home and try it! I've been in your house; you have a basement full of them, you'll be laughing all day. But you might want to turn some of them off and translate them in cycles. That way you hear all that they are saying."  
  
I waved behind me as I took off for home, calling out a brief thank you to her. If what she said was true, I wanted to get home and try this thing out as soon as I could.  
  
I ran all the way home and burst through my front door, to be greeted by my three gyroids I had positioned in my front room. I shut the door behind me, and went to figure out how to set the translator thingy up. It took about half an hour, but I finally got it. I grinned excitedly as I turned it on; this should be a lot of fun.  
  
A/N- this was really short and I'm sorry about that. But hopefully I've got you all hooked into waiting for the next chapter, which should be up later today, or tomorrow. Oh, and please review, please!!!! 


	2. One sided conversations

Gyroid Translations Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Animal Crossing. Don't sue.  
  
A/N- Yea! Thank all of you who reviewed for reviewing. Now the rest of you have to follow their perfect example and do the same. Well, anyway. Here goes. Mind you, this is still a just for grins and giggles story. It's not meant to be a masterpiece.  
  
  
  
I glanced over at my three gyroids sitting in the middle of my floor and tried to remember their real names, but there are so many of the damn things that I can't keep their names straight. I turned back to the translator thingy-bob and flipped the switch hidden on the backside. Although, the thing was a square, so it really could have been the front or sides.  
  
All at once, there was incomprehensible speech. It was like having three people who all talk a mile a minute all speaking about different things at the same time. All I could make out in it was a few words here or there like "pancakes", and "blisters", and "Stairway". And it was all very loud, as I was hearing all of the speech and the silly noises the gyroids make. It was kind of like watching a documentary with people who don't speak English and you hear the first few words in their language, then you get the translation superimposed on top of it, but you can still hear them speaking as well.  
  
I clapped my hands over my ears, then realized that I could turn one or two of them off. Feeling kinda stupid, I reached around the back of a megaloid (at least I think that was what it was called) and hit the on/off switch. Instantly things became much easier to understand. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I sat there and listened as each gyroid carried on its own conversation with itself, neither conversation having much to do with the other one at all.  
  
"— with strawberry syrup on them are the best! Oh, and blueberry ones are really good too. And this might sound weird, but pancakes and kiwi slices and rhubarb syrup are really good too—" I guessed that this one was the one that had spouted out something about pancakes when I had first turned on this interesting contraption.  
  
"— while Stairway is a really awesome song, it is the only one that poser Lead-heads know, and is, therefore, clichéd."  
  
"— ooh, and waffles with chocolate chips and whipped cream are my favorite—"  
  
"— Now Rush, not too many people know who you are talking about when you mention Rush—"  
  
"— uhg. But Cinnamon-Raisin bagels with light cream cheese are terrible, as are—"  
  
I soon understood that each gyroid had its own favorite topic to discuss with itself. The first gyroid having a breakfast food fetish, and the second being obsessed with classic rock. I quickly got annoyed with the breakfast food gyroid, so I turned it off and switched on the megaloid one. Anacotti had been right, this was highly amusing.  
  
"— watched one pop? It's really disgusting because they ooze all slowly and they smell and it's all sticky. I saw this girl one time that had a big one on her hand and she sat there in front of me and played with it. Had I been able to throw up I would have done so—"  
  
I listened to this one for about five minutes, and then I turned it off. It was starting to gross me out. The megaloid was the gyroid that had first said something about blisters and other pustules before I had turned it off the first time. Acting on an impulse, I raced down to my basement and brought up one of the multitude of gyroids I had stationed down there and turned it on.  
  
I must have sat there and listened for hours to these two gyroids spouting out random nonsense. The one I brought up from the basement droned on and on about sports, especially hockey. But the musically inclined gyroid gradually changed topics a couple of times. But around four o'clock in the afternoon, something odd happened.  
  
I was sitting there, curled up in the middle of my floor, when the gyroids began to slowly say things that related to one another's conversations. The music one, oh lets just name it Treble, said something that made sense, and in response to a question the sports one, we'll name that one Puck, had posed. It might have just been my imagination, and I was certainly thinking that at the time, because they went right back to their own conversations.  
  
Then about and hour later, while I was making myself a bowl of fettuccine alfredo, they did it again. Only this time Puck responded to a statement made by Treble. It was amazing. They were kind of like Furby's; they slowly began to understand each other, and to hold real conversations, not just one-sided ones. It was addicting to listen to.  
  
I finally went to bed near midnight, but I left them on while I slept. I crawled into my exotic bed, and fell asleep to Treble talking about the differences between Led Zeppelin and the Rolling Stones. I slept soundly, dreaming of bands playing on a stage, covered in blisters, with hockey players in the audience eating breakfast food. It was one of the weirdest dreams I ever had.  
  
A/N- sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I was out of town for the weekend, and I haven't exactly felt the greatest of late. I hope that my speaking gyroids live up to your expectations, and don't worry there are more to come. More randomness to come! So thank you for putting up with my odd whim. And please review, please!! You know you want to! Thanks! 


	3. New friends

Gyroid Translations  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Animal Crossing, don't sue...  
  
A/N- I was going to rant at the fact that there weren't any reviews for chapter 2, but I figure that's a waist of time. Whatever, well here's chapter three, so tell me what you think about it. And I do appreciate all of you who did review chapter one. Thanks!  
  
And remember, this is not supposed to be taken seriously, just for grins and giggles. No planning whatsoever.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
I woke up early the next morning, at about four in the morning, feeling refreshed and ready for another day of addicted listening. Puck and Treble were still talking away about music and sports, mostly ignoring each other. So I got up and fixed myself a bowl of cereal. Where this all comes from, I'm not exactly sure, as I have no kitchen, but whatever. The cereal was good.  
  
I went to sit on the floor again and listen to them talk, when I realized something. Anicotti had only said that she would let me borrow the translator. Yesterday, when I had taken it from her, I was so skeptical and excited that I had completely forgotten about or overlooked that little detail. I frowned; I knew for sure that I was far too addicted to the thing to give it back to her in a couple of days  
  
Hey, I thought, she had only had it for one day, and she was already trying to push it off on someone else (I wasn't about to admit that she had only been being nice and trying to share the fun), maybe she really didn't want it that bad after all. I decided that when the sun came up and there was a chance that she was awake, that I would go over to her house and ask her if I could buy it off her. It was worth a shot. If she said no, I could always keep it for a few days, and then borrow it again later. I was good at returning stuff, unlike the rest of the animals in Phaze.  
  
But for now, I quit thinking and came back to the randomness in front of me. Now Puck was talking about the coolest things in any sport. And Treble was humming a few bars of music from some song I didn't recognize. I had noticed that when he didn't know what to say, he would break out into song, well, more like hums.  
  
"Okay, homeruns are the coolest thing in baseball because it takes a lot of talent and force to get a ball to go that far. But a runner getting caught in between bases has to be the most exciting aspect of baseball. I mean, it's the closest thing you get to suspense in baseball. Will he make it? Will he not make it?"  
  
He went on like this for a while, talking about all sports, not just baseball. It actually made me want to go watch a baseball game or a soccer game. But it wasn't until later that Treble quit humming. And he only quit humming when Puck said something about arena music.  
  
"Have you ever noticed that arena's always play really crappy music?" Treble asked out of the clear blue.  
  
Immediately Treble quit humming. "Yeah, they always play really new music, and none of it fits what's happening. Or they play stuff that makes you want to hurl. You never hear any good classic rock. It's all the same stuff."  
  
"Yeah, if you were blind you could go to a hockey game, then go to an arena football game, and not know which game was which. It's dumb. And I bet the players get sick of the same stuff all the time too," Puck said. He was starting to sound like a teenaged boy.  
  
I wanted to laugh so hard, some of the stuff they said was just so funny. But I dared not laugh, for fear of missing something even funnier or more cosmic. I wished I had a tape recorder, but they don't make them here in Phaze.  
  
After about another hour of that, I decided that I'd heard enough about music. Treble was starting to repeat himself. So I turned him off and went back down stairs and grabbed my Mega Puffoid, I always remembered that one's name because it amused me. I placed it next to Puck and switched him on.  
  
"— oh, they are just so cute at that age. Then they start to grow up and they get awkward looking. Puppies are just so precious!"  
  
Apparently this one had a thing for pets. Instead of calling it puffoid, I'm going to call it Phydeaux . Now I was going to get some really cosmic conversations going on. Sports fanatic and pet lover. I had no idea where those two topics were going to overlap.  
  
# # # # #  
  
At about ten o'clock in the morning, I decided it was time to go see Anicotti. If she wasn't up by ten, she was a lazy butt, and I was going to get her up. No never mind that I couldn't get into her house.  
  
Reluctantly, I left the house, and the gyroids, still speaking randomly, and headed to Acre D-4. It wasn't that long of a walk, especially if I ran, and if Anicotti was cooperative I could get home without missing much. Reaching her front door, I went right in. But she wasn't there. Uhg, now I had to go searching for her. But she couldn't be far off, because I had been able to walk inside her house.  
  
I found her a minute later, staring at the dark shadow of a fish in a pond by her house. I tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Anicotti?" I asked, suddenly shy. I really didn't want her to say no.  
  
"Oh, hey Liz! Good morning! I didn't expect to see you so soon. Well, what can I do for you?" She asked.  
  
I hesitated. "Well, you know that translator this I borrowed from you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could buy it off you. I'll give you six thousand Bells for it!"  
  
Anicotti shook her head. My head drooped. "No," she began. "I don't want money. What else do you have?"  
  
My head came up. "How's about some clothes?" I asked. "I have a couple of nice shirts here, and a parasol here that you might like?"  
  
She made a show of thinking about it. "Let me see them."  
  
From deep within my insanely big pockets I pulled out three shirts and a parasol. She looked them over one by one.  
  
"Okay," she said finally, eyeing the Noble Shirt. "I'll take your Noble shirt, your Green Gingham shirt, and your paper parasol!"  
  
I sighed inwardly as I handed them over gladly. "Thank you so much Anicotti!" I said truthfully. I had been really worried there for a second.  
  
The green mouse just shook her head. "Don't worry about it. But you have to promise to let me borrow it from you every once in a while." I nodded vigorously. Then I took my leave, and raced back to my house. I had been gone longer than I had intended to.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
A/N- okay, that was kind of weird, but that's the way it turned out. As I said before, this is just for grins and giggles and I'm writing this off the top of my head. So tell me what you think. Review. The button is just down here in the lower left. Thanks again!  
  
oh, almost forgot, for those of you who weren't sure at the pronunciation of the puffoid's name, its spelled Phydeaux, but said like "Fi-do". I like the name, but not the spelling. Besides it looks cooler my way. It's French. 


	4. A little day trip

Gyroid Translations  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Animal Crossing, nor any of its characters.  
  
under- I am really glad that you like my story so much. And I will keep writing it if you really want me to. Like I've said before, this is just for grins and giggles, but if you like it that much, I will gladly add on. Thank you for your support.  
  
Mumpo- It's an intriguing thought, isn't it? Are they just making noise, or are they really speaking? That thought literally just dawned on me one morning as I was flipping through the Animal Crossing section, and two minutes later I started this silly thing. Oh, and don't feel bad. It had been fifteen Months since I last played mine. You should have seen all the weeds! And I only said what I thought about your story. It is a nice story, which has real potential to be really funny. Keep it up!  
  
A/N- Whoops! It's been nearly a month since I updated this! You'd think, that with school being done, I'd have more time. But no, that hasn't been the case. Softball takes up way more time than it seems it would take. But oh, well. Here is the next chapter, written all of thirty minutes ago. Okay, more like an hour ago, I had to have time to edit it so all the spelling mistakes were gone and such. Anyway, here it is. Tell me what you think.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
It had been nearly three weeks since I had bartered with the green mouse for this most interesting of objects. During that time I had not left my house, for anything. I only ate, slept (but very little, for fear of missing anything) and used the bathroom. And like the kitchen, I wondered how I used a bathroom, seeing as I didn't have one of those either. But it hardly mattered. When I had to, I went, and there was no mess left over to stink up my house.  
  
About three days after my meeting with Anicotti, I had taken my diary and turned it into a log book of my favorite things my gyroids said. The problem was, two and a half weeks later, I was completely out of paper. Not to mention food and other household commodities. I had spent the past day and a half trying to remember all the funny and cosmic things I had head. And so far it wasn't working.  
  
Now I had to make a choice. Do I stay and give up on the log book? Or do I go and get supplies? If I stayed, It wouldn't fail, Murphy's law would go into effect, and they would say something truly funny and/or cosmic, and I wouldn't have any place to write it down. But if I left, Murphy would still get me, and that most funny of sayings would be said while I wasn't there. And then I wouldn't have heard it at all. The tragedy of it all. I was at a paradox. And the only way I could think of to nullify the paradox was to turn off the gyroids altogether. But the problem with that was, what if they really were like Furby's and once you turned them off (or removed the batteries) they had to relearn all they had learned in the first place. Or were they like a car CD player and would pick up where they left off? Well, there was only one way to find out. Besides, going out would give me an opportunity to talk to the other animals. If I was gone too long they would start to wonder where I was. The more I thought about it, the better it seemed, going out.  
  
Decided, I got up off the floor where I had been sitting and went to turn off the four gyroids sitting in a circle in the middle of my living room, which also happened to be my kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom all at the same time. Over the course of the past three weeks I had rotated and added gyroids to my living room. Once Puck and Phydeaux had gotten to the point where they held real conversations, I had run to my basement and pulled up another gyroid and added it to the mix. And let me tell you, I got some of the strangest conversations with sports, pets, and theatre topics all mixing together. Every once in a while I would take the oldest one to the basement and bring up another one, just to keep things interesting. Eventually I added a fourth gyroid. Right now I had Phydeaux, Props, Re-Max, and Ash sitting in front of me, all jabbering away. Props was the gyroid into theatre, Re-Max was crazy about real estate sales, and Ash had a PokeMon fetish.  
  
I started with Phydeaux, and slowly went around the circle switching them off. One by one the conversations died out. Finally I switched off Ash, and the room became eerily silent. I shuddered. Even before I had gotten a hold of my favorite toy, there had always been noise of some kind in my house.  
  
Now kind of creeped out by the eerie silence, I hurried outside into the cool fresh air. I pulled out my fishing rod. I'd do some fishing and a few errands for some animals, and then head over to Nook's. Fishing was the fastest way to make money, so I headed to the river first. The only problem with fishing was it tended to take a while. And a while was a great deal longer than I wanted to spend out here. Nevertheless, I went to the town edge and began walking slowly along the riverbank, looking for the tell-tale shadow of a fish beneath the surface.  
  
# # # # #  
  
Three round trips up one bank and down the other later, I had a pocket full of fish ready to take to Nook's. I was all the way down by the Able Sister's shop, and had to go all the way up to Acre A-5. I took off at a run, but before I could get ten steps I was stopped by Gaston, the ever-so-cheerful rabbit.  
  
"Hey Liz," he growled. "Where ya been? I haven't seen you in nearly a month, hipster!  
  
I stopped running and heaved a huge sigh of exasperation. "Hey Gaston," I said with more cheerfulness than I felt. "I've been around. Um.. I'm kinda busy right now. Can we talk later?"  
  
He completely ignored all I had just said. "So hey, Liz, do you think you could do me a huge favor? I really need you to go to Jambette's and bring me back my comic book. Its been gone forever, and I really need it back. So, can I count on you, hipster?"  
  
I groaned. "But Jambette lives in the Acre just north of you!" I protested. I really wanted to get to Nook's and get back home.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said. "But I don't have time to do it myself, and you're right here. Will you do it, hipster?"  
  
I sighed again. If I said no, I'd get an earful about how I was a horrible neighbor who won't do anything for her very helpful neighbors. Like they actually do anything for you. I really didn't want to hear it right now. "Okay," I said. "I'll do it."  
  
"Awesome! I knew I could count on you, hipster!" And with that, he promptly began to wander around aimlessly.  
  
Grumbling to myself, I made a detour in my route and went north to see Jambette. She wasn't at home, but I found her in the next Acre over, intently watching a butterfly.  
  
"Oops," she whispered, when I asked her about the comic book. "Well, you see, Alfonso was over here a while ago, and he said he just had to borrow it. I guess I shouldn't have let him have it, but he was so insistent. You'll have to go and see him about it, croakay!"  
  
Without comment, I left. Alfonso lived across the river, but I didn't mid so much. This brought me a little closer to Nook's store. I found Alfonso sitting in his house, listening to K.K Safari. I asked him for the comic book, but he gave to the same answer I'd gotten from Jambette, almost word for word the same answer. He told me I needed to go see Patty. This I was not happy about. Patty lived down by the ocean.  
  
I got the complete run-around from this errand. From Patty, I was sent to Hector's, and from Hector's I went to see Biff. Biff told me to go down to Roald's house, and from Roald's I had to go to Astrid's. And from Astrid's house, I was sent back over to Tom's house. By this time I was furious, it seemed like the whole of Phaze had passed around this stupid comic. Luckily for me, Tom's house was only an Acre away from Nook's store, so I went there first.  
  
# # # # #  
  
I left Nook's in a much better mood than I had arrived in. All of my fish were gone, and in their place were a replacement diary, four packs of paper, and an exotic rug. I had seen it sitting there on the shelf and I couldn't pass it up. All the exotic stuff was hard to find in Phaze. I headed down to Tom's house. I still had to finish my errand, and hopefully Tom had the comic book. I was in luck.  
  
Tom was standing right outside his front door, staring at nothing.  
  
"Hey, Tom," I said sweetly. Tom had a reputation for being difficult, just because he could.  
  
"Oh, hey there, Me-Yowza!" he said looking up from nothing.  
  
"Um, Tom, do you happen to have Gaston's comic book?" I asked slowly.  
  
Tom nodded. "Yeah, why? Are you taking it back to him? If you are you can't have it!"  
  
"Oh, no!" I said quickly, and shaking my head vigorously. "No, I asked him if I could borrow it, but he sent me to Jambette's to get it. But she didn't have it either. I had to go to so many animals, and one of them finally sent me to you. They said you had it. So can I have it now?"  
  
Tom thought about it for a minute. "Well, okay. As long as you aren't going to give it back to him. I sent him a nice letter and an outfit a while ago, and he completely ignored me, the insolent wretch! I didn't even get a thank you note. So he's not getting his comic book back!"  
  
I smiled. "Of course I won't give it back," I lied through my teeth.  
  
"Good!" he said. Then he went inside and grabbed the comic. He handed it over to me in a little pink gift bag with pretty little flowers on it. I had to stop myself from sniggering at him.  
  
"Now, remember Liz, I'm counting on you! Don't give it back to him, Me-Yowza!"  
  
I ignored the grumpy blue cat and took off running, making a B-line for Gaston's house. Well, or making as much of a B-line as you can make, dodging through the Acre's.  
  
As I was passing the Police Station, I noticed two small, star shaped cracks in the ground, signifying there were item's buried there. One was next to the station itself, and the other was right behind Officer Copper. Sighing, I stopped running. I had already made a bunch of detours on this little outing, why not make one more? I rummaged around in my insanely deep pockets, looking for my shovel.  
  
I positioned myself in front of the crack and pushed the A button. My shovel pushed itself into the ground and flicked upward, creating a person sized hole in the ground and producing a small, round, blue fossil. Awesome, I thought, after I sent it to the museum I could sell it Nook for big Bells. I put the fossil in my pocket and repeated my actions on the crack behind Officer Copper.  
  
"Ooh!" I exclaimed in surprise. This time I had dug up a new gyroid! Great, it looked like when I got home Phydeaux was being retired to the basement and this new one added to the mix. Oh, I couldn't wait to get home and see what interesting new topic I had to hear about!  
  
Feeling very much better and rather impatient to get home, I took off again for Gaston's. I was halfway there already so I ran the whole rest of the way. I found Gaston still wandering around his house aimlessly. I stopped running long enough to call out to him.  
  
"Hey Gaston!" I called out, to get his attention. He came over to me expectantly.  
  
"Hey Liz," he growled in his usual manner. I pulled out the pretty pink bag out of my pocket.  
  
"I got your comic book back," I announced. I handed it over, and Gaston put it in his pocket.  
  
"Wow, thanks hipster! I guess I owe you one, and I wouldn't want to owe you one, so I'd better pay you back now. So how do some Bells sound?" Before I could say anything, much less decline, he pulled out a pathetically small bag of Bells and shoved it into my hands. The bag contained 368 Bells.  
  
"Oh... thanks," I said, disappointed.  
  
"You're welcome! Boy, if I'd known it would have been this easy, I would have done it myself!" he said brightly. Then he turned away from me.  
  
My anger flared up again violently, and I almost choked him. But the thought of my new gyroid in my pocket restrained me, that and the fact that no one can do bodily harm to anyone in Phaze. Thinking murderous thoughts, I turned and threw myself away from Gaston's and toward home. I had gyroids to listen to!  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
A/N- well that turned out a lot different than I thought it would. And this is a lot longer than I thought it would be. I guess I just got going and got on a roll. Sorry there aren't any cosmic gyroid sayings. But she had to get out of the house some time, didn't she? Besides, a whole bunch of chapters of mindless and cosmic gyroids talking all the time would get pretty old pretty quick. Well, tell me what you think. Thanks!! 


	5. A bad evening

Gyroid Translations  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Animal Crossing nor any animal characters displayed here!  
  
Fc Weeble- Nope, this is not planned out at all. I sit down and write, just putting down what comes into my little brain. Thanks for the review!  
  
Hermionette- Thanks for the four review. And you are really funny, I laughed so hard reading your reviews. Thanks! As to how I come up with this stuff, I don't know. I hang out with some very strange people, and compared to them, I'm tame sounding. If you want to read something really funny, check out Silver Whirl's FFX story called A Yarn of Seymour's Ordeal, if you like Final Fantasy, that is.  
  
the pen pals- I was going to argue with you and say that this story does have a plot, but then I got thinking about it and I realized that it really doesn't. Well, what can I say?  
  
Bookworm453- God! That laugh IS really annoying! I don't know why people insist on using it. It's annoying to hear and annoying to look at. No hope for it though.  
  
Sour Schuyler Offline- thanks! I'm glad you liked it, and your right, they all should just go and get their own stuff! You know what's the worst? When you go to twelve different places and finally get whatever it is you're after, then get stationary as a reward! I hate that!  
  
WhiteFlames17- I glad you and your sisters enjoyed my story! Don't worry, you aren't the only ones who use the term "lazy butt". My whole family does too and so do a lot of my friends! It's a good term!  
  
LuvablKitsune270- like I've said at the beginning of each chapter, this is just for grins and giggles and I don't plan this out at all. I think I've actually looked at the game for some detail once. I just pulled B-3 out of the air. Where the green mouse's house is makes no difference, and it's not that big of a deal. It's just a stupid story. But if it matters that much to you, check chapter three out again, I've changed it.  
  
A/N- Whew! I got a whole lot more reviews for this than I expected to! Thanks to everyone, again. And I am sorry that it had taken me so long to update this. I've had lots of stuff going on and a case of writers block. But it okay now, I fought my way threw it, and here's chapter five!  
  
Oh, and just a little heads up! In about two weeks I will be playing host to a German with no attention span and an addiction to being outside, so there probably won't be any updates until after September 1st. So the beginning of September there should be lots updates! And without further ado, Chapter five!  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Hurling myself through my front door, I gently placed my new gyroid in the circle. Then I picked up Phydeaux and ran him back down to the basement. As I came back up from the basement, I heaved a huge sigh. Now was the hour of truth. In just a second I would know whether or not I had screwed up the past three weeks work, or if it was all on hold.  
  
I settled myself down in the middle of my gyroid circle with my new pad of paper on my lap. I switched on the translator and waited. Nothing happened. Then I realized that I hadn't turned on the gyroids themselves yet. Feeling rather sheepish, I got up and turned one the older three gyroids one by one.  
  
"You know what the best part of showing houses is?" Re-Max asked. "Seeing the kids faces light up when you've brought them to a house with cool bedrooms and they scamper around claiming bedrooms!"  
  
"Oh! Oh!" Ash chimed in. "Have you ever run across any houses with Pokemon decorated bedrooms?"  
  
Yes! It had worked! They had left off where I had left them! I didn't have to redo the past three weeks work. I did a silent little happy dance in the middle of the gyroid circle. Smiling broadly, I switched on the new one and resettled myself in the circle, pencil and paper in my lap.  
  
The old three stopped speaking for a second; almost as if they knew there was a newbie among them. I thought that was kind of strange, but I quickly dismissed the thought, eager to listen to this new toy. It was quiet for a second, and then it plunged into a monologue about its chosen topic.  
  
"I love Interior Design!" it shouted passionately. "The color pallets! The fabrics! The themes! It all makes a space glow!"  
  
Right about then, the other conversation started back up and the rest of the speech was drowned out. I was back to listening to two conversations at once. Listening to two made it extremely hard to record sayings and phrases. As soon as I started writing down one, another good one would come up and in the other conversation, and I'd end up meshing the two together.  
  
Instead of whining some more to myself, I put pen to paper and began listening intently to the double conversations.  
  
"No!" Re-Max scoffed, picking up where it had left off again. "A little kid light have some Pokemon stuff in their room, but the whole room has never been done up Pokemon style."  
  
"Why would anyone want a Pokemon centered room anyway?" Props asked archly. "There is no where to go with the design. Now, if you were to go with a theatre based design scheme, there is so much more you can do with that. There are so many different angles' you can approach it from. You could decorate with production posters, or you could just do general theatre. The theatre is just so much more versatile and—"  
  
"And the paints, and the furnishings, and the layouts! It's all so wonderful, and so flexible!" The interior design infatuated gyroid had begun shouting its joy again. I decided to just call it Design. I couldn't think of anything else witty or clever to go with interior decorating at the moment.  
  
"What's wrong with that one?" Ash asked, commenting on Design's out burst. "It got a malfunction or something?"  
  
"Yeah," Props echoed. "Do you have some kind of disorder?"  
  
I snorted and Design ignored the other three, but it did quiet down. The others lost interest and went back to their old conversation. The gyroids kept talking and I kept recording. It went on this way for a few more hours. The trio held up their shifting conversation, and were occasionally interrupted by Designs outbursts. At about 8 o'clock at night, Design tried something new.  
  
"Oh my God!" it said suddenly and loudly.  
  
The trio's conversation stopped and I looked up from the sentence I was in the middle of recording.  
  
"Oh my God!" It repeated, sounding stunned. "Look at this room!" I raised my eyebrows. My room? What about it?  
  
"It's horrible! Look at all the exotic stuff! Where are we, Tropical Town? I mean, come on! It doesn't even match the walls and floors! Who decorated this room a blind clown?"  
  
I threw down my pen and paper, last sentence forgotten, and stood up and started yelling at the gyroid. Then I realized it was a stupid machine and would probably just ignore me. There was no sense in arguing with a machine. Besides, I knew that my wallpaper and carpet didn't match. But it is really hard to find exotic stuff.  
  
Then another thought struck me. How did the gyroid know how my house was decorated? They had eye looking things on their front, but I didn't think they could actually see with them. Oh, that was a creepy thought; that they were actually semi-sentient.  
  
The rest of that train of thought was derailed as Design started in again on my decorating.  
  
"Ew, and look at the figurine statues flanking the door and the wardrobe! How tacky is that?!" it screeched. "Oh, those clothes displayed there are hideous. They looked like they were picked out of the dump! They probably smell too. Boy, I'm glad I don't have a nose."  
  
That was it. The stupid gyroid had insulted my favorite things in my house. I loved my Emi Figurines and my spare outfits. And they were not from the dump! They were Christmas and Birthday presents from the animals here in town. They weren't hideous.  
  
Angrily I switched off Design and scooped it up. I took it right outside to the large Gyroid that greeted visitors and displayed items for sale to anyone in town. I stored Design there and set the price for five Bells, and then I stormed back inside. Maybe one of my neighbors, who were never home when I was, would buy it from me. I didn't care. I just wanted it gone.  
  
Inside, I switched off the translator and the gyroids themselves. I was again in a bad mood and I wanted some peace and quiet. It had been a thoroughly horrible day, and now that I knew there was no danger in turning off the gyroids, I was going to do so.  
  
I grabbed a book out of my Exotic Cabinet and sprawled out on my bed and began reading. I read for hours, trying to forget my anger. I eventually read myself to sleep. I slept dreamlessly, for once, and I woke the next morning truly rested.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
A/N- well, there it is. Not really much to say here, so I'll won't say anything. Okay, I lied, tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	6. Train rides and a new town

Gyroid Translations

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I regret to inform you all that I do not own Animal Crossing, nor the company who created it. I only happen to be borrowing some of their characters. All the annoying little characters, who act rather like the gyroids themselves, belong to that company.

**Carmen Aistrup**- Ack!! I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update this! I was so incredibly busy over the last part of the summer, I barely had time to do anything. I just want to say thank you that you like this so much, and wanted to apologize for the gynormous delay. I have no intention of abandoning this little thing. Though, to be fair, I don't think it will be going much longer. I have so much other stuff to do that it might just have to come to a close here in a couple of chapters. Oh, and I think it's spelled Awesomelicious. But your way works just as well.

**White Flames 17**- Thanks for the review! I am so glad to hear that you and your sisters like my story. Please tell than I thank you all for your support. Thanks!!

**Lioness Blackfire**- Yea!!! New reviewer! Hmmm... As to your questions, they are good ones. I think that the gyroids haven't yet figured out that the large, pink, fleshy things are intelligent enough to bother talking to. But I'm not sure how much of the information they take in is processed. I assume that if the one can have an opinion about the decorum of a room, then I think they can process quite a bit of it. And as to music, yes, they do respond to music. In the earlier chapters there was Treble, and all he talked about was music.

A/N- I would thank all of you who also reviewed this individually, but I'm at a computer at the moment that has no access to the internet and I can't remember what everyone said. But know that all your reviews mean a lot to me, thank you. As I said above, I am incredibly sorry that it has taken me this long to get it posted. My summer went...away... after July, and I've not really found any time to work on my fics. That being said, I won't take up any more time rambling at you, and I'll let you read this long awaited and very overdue edition. Enjoy!!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, the episode from the night before was still fresh in my mind. The comments made about my room really stung. I liked what I had; it suited me perfectly. But now I wondered if the gyroids thoughts about my room were a reflection of those of the animals of Phaze. I squirmed a bit, uncomfortable with that thought.

And other than making me feel extremely self-conscious about my house, the gyroid had gotten me thinking of something else entirely. Over the course of the past three weeks, I had let the translator thing rule my life. I did nothing but eat, sleep, and listen to little machines. I had neglected things like decorating my house to please the Happy Room Academy, search for things around town with which to fill up the local museum (which was painfully empty at the moment), and of course pay off my debt to Mr. Nook. And besides the important stuff, I was missing out on all the fun little activities around town. I had lost so many opportunities to do some good shopping and trading while wandering salesmen were in town.

So right then and there I decided to spend at the very least two days a week out in town, doing normal town activities. At first I made no move to get up, after all, I had spent all day yesterday wandering around town. Technically, I could leave off today and finish my two day quota later in the week. But then I thought about and decided I really didn't want to. That was being lazy and indulgent. I needed to get out and around.

I sat there on my exotic bed for a while, trying to figure out something to do that wasn't running errands or making money; I wanted to do something fun. Finally it dawned on me, I needed to go traveling. I could go to another town and make new friends and do some shopping. And who knew, maybe I would find something there that one couldn't get in Phaze.

Resolved, I got up and threw some outfit on; it didn't really matter to me which one I wore. Then I bolted down some breakfast and emptied my pockets, except for some Items I thought I maybe could barter with. I rushed out the door, not even bothering to look down at the four, well three now, gyroids sitting silently on the floor. Outside I stopped just long enough to check my mail, which consisted of the letter from the HRA telling me, in very nice terms, that they thought my room was excruciatingly ugly. I promptly threw that one away. I did not care a lick what they thought.

Feeling much better, I jogged the short distance to the train station. As usual, the monkey in the conductors uniform was there waiting for me; sometimes I wondered if he was psychic and just knew when I wanted to travel, or if that was his sole purpose in life, to help me get on and off the trains. I have to admit, I am completely mystified at how he is able to help me on the train then somehow race the train the next town, and win, in order to see me safely off the train. I tried asking him once, but he ignored the question and wished me a nice trip, he says that every time, and I always thought it sounded like a programmed response. Poor creature, his job must get so monotonous.

Shaking off my musings, I ascended the stairs to the train platform. "Good morning!" I greeted him.

"Are you taking a trip?" he asked cheerily. I nodded. "Yup."

He looked a little confused. "Where would you like to go, you have two choices; either Hyrule or Mordor?"

I almost did a double take, until I remembered that another little town had recently been established down the way a bit from Phaze. It threw me off because I'd never had to pick before, it was just a matter of getting on the train and arriving at a different town.

"Mordor," I decided. I had been to Hyrule a couple of times before, and while it would have been nice to visit my friends there, I was in a more adventuresome mood. Besides, Mordor was a new town and the animals who lived there had to come from somewhere else, maybe they had some interesting stories to tell or goods to sell.

"All right. The train will be here shortly. Let me get you ready for your departure." But all that consisted of was of him standing there and staring at me some more. Even though he wasn't doing anything, I still got the feeling something important was going on around me that I couldn't see.

As promised, the train arrived several seconds later and I boarded with no hassle; not that I had ever been hassled before getting on the train, but whatever. The only thing that was wrong with the trip was that the blue cat, I think his name was Rover, appeared like magic again and began talking.

All too soon the train slowed to a stop, and I had to stem the flow of words that emanated from the lips of the annoying blue beast in front of me in order to mumble a polite goodbye and leave the train car. As I exited I noticed the monkey guy from Phaze had, yet again, beat me to the other station and was waiting to help me off. I really wanted to know how he did it. If I could figure it out, I would forsake the train altogether. But I shrugged it off as best as I could; I was bound and determined to have fun here.

Not knowing what was around here to do, I set out in search of the Police Station. I had discovered long ago that it was much easier to travel if you had a map. I had also learned that the best place to get a map was from the local Police Station.

Soon I had found the station and had acquired myself a town map. I was sort of surprised to learn that this town was laid out much the same way Phaze, and even Hyrule, were. There was a museum, a post office, a police station, a store, a wishing well, and a dump, all positioned roughly in a square around a river that flowed through the center of the town. I wondered vaguely if having a river through the middle of the town site was a requisite.

I examined the map for a good time while I decided where I wanted to go first. Finally, I decided to check out the town store. Maybe they had some neat stuff on sale there. Maybe they had the rest of the exotic collection! That would make the HRA happy, a well-coordinated room. It was worth a shot at least. So off I ran for Acre A-5.

* * *

I was rather disappointed. The store had turned out to be a bust; it was a tiny hole-in-the-wall shop hardly big enough to hold the storeowner and three items. Actually, the whole town had turned out to be one big bust. The museum was painfully empty; there had been absolutely no donations at all, not even a cockroach. The post office was still under construction, and I had been shooed rudely out of the building by a huffy and ill-tempered magenta pelican. The dump, if it could be called that, had nothing in it, the fence around it was already broken, and there were large patches of grass growing in it. The lost and found in the Police Station was no better. The police officer in charge of the lost items must have been drunk, for he stuttered and trailed off when I asked him a question. I hadn't met any locals yet; none of them were in their houses and I hadn't run into any of them walking through the woods. The only place I hadn't tried was the Wishing Well, but I really didn't have high hopes for that either.

As I had suspected, the Wishing Well was no better off. The water in it was brown and murky and the tree behind it, while it was large, was wilted. But I decided to ask it what was wrong with this forsaken town anyway. Maybe there was some reason for all this pathetic neglect.

"Remove from the ground the object that poisons the morale of our village and happiness shall once again return to Mordor," was all it said to me. While that made absolutely no sense to me what so ever, it did pique my interest. If there was an object buried somewhere around here that was responsible for the sad state of the town, I wanted to know what it was.

So I whipped out my trusty shovel and began casting about for signs of buried items. I searched for the better part of a day, and surprisingly I didn't find many buried things. For a town as new as this, and in some places still under construction, there should have been far more things under the surface of the ground than there were.

I was searching along the side of a cliff face, walking and watching the ground, when the wall suddenly veered off to the left and I stumbled upon an alcove, so to speak, in the side of the cliff. Without hesitation, I walked down in. About twelve feet from the break in the wall I noticed the tell tale crack in the ground that denoted an item buried just underneath the soil. I noted its place and passed it by, deigning instead to get it on my way back to the normal cliff face.

The light grew dimmer and the leaves thicker the farther back I went into the alcove. It was then I realized that it was fall here in Mordor. That was quite strange, as it was late spring back in Phaze, and it was only a short train ride from Phaze to Mordor. Either way, it had nothing to do with my goal here. Searching the ground for cracks became harder, the leaves piled up obscured my view of the ground, and I had to take to sweeping the leaves away with my feet to see what was beneath them.

As I reached the end of the alcove, there lay an especially large pile of leaves. It was innocent looking enough, but I had a sneaking suspicion that what I searched for was beneath that pile. Quickly I scattered the leaves, and through the gloom I did indeed find a small crack. Hastily I dug my shovel into the earth just in front of that crack and levered the blade up. The soil gave way to the superior power of my shovel and in it's wake left a perfectly round hole. In the dim light it was hard to see what I had uncovered, but as I bent closer, I was disappointed for about the sixth time today. It was a small, grubby gold ring. Not even really large enough to fit on my smallest finger. If this was the bane of Mordor, they chose some odd things to be afraid of.

I shook my head contemptuously and started back the way I had come. Then I remembered the other crack by the door. Maybe this ring wasn't the bane of Mordor, and I had passed it up in favor of exploration! I hurried back and quickly located the second crack. Without pausing to set myself up, I rammed my shovel into the dirt and hauled up. The shovel came out with a resounding crunch and the object I had unearthed flew over my head and into another pile of leaves. I didn't bother to cover up my hole, but instead searched furiously through the dried up leaves.

After a moment or two of frantic searching, I located it. This too was a disappointment, but a lesser one than the ring. It was a gyroid.

At the sight of this small machine, my old interest in the translator rekindled. What could this one possibly have to talk about? Could it have the same mad obsession as one of my other gyroids? More questions raced through my brain and I felt an overwhelming urge to go home and turn on the translator again.

Without a backward glance, I raced through Mordor, the ring forgotten, and boarded the train. I had to get home and find out what this new machine held in store!

* * *

A/N- Wheeeee!!! Finally done. Again, my many apologies for the long delay in updating. I never meant it to take this long. Well, thanks again for bearing with this absurdity!!


	7. The ring?

Gyroid Translations

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- yada yada yada…. Definitely not rich enough to own a major video game company, or the rights to one such as Animal Crossing. Idea's relating to the content and nature of the game in my story aren't mine, I do not own.

**Carmen Aistrup**- I'm glad you think so! Thanks for the review!

**Kywen**- New Reviewer! glomps Thank you! I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it. And I hope you enjoy future chapters as much as past ones. Thank you for your awesome review.

**Yamiyugi122004**- Thank you for your review. I'm glad I received your unvarnished opinion. But I think you missed the point. After spending many an hour playing that plotless, and pointless game, I am well aware that there is no such object in the game. That's part of the reason I did it. There isn't enough in the game to craft a "believable", creative story from. So I used my imagination. And I am far from serious in this endeavor. But thank you anyway for you're your review. When I say I want to know what you think, I mean it.

**Lioness Blackfire**- grins Kinda. I kind of threw the ring in there as a means for something interesting to happen. AS you can see, Mordor was a waste, and I had to save the chapter somehow. The ring comes back in this chapter, for a little bit anyway.

**Princess kitty zeldas child**- he he.. thanks for the reviews, and as requested, here's more! Enjoy!

**Kumagoro1391**- Interesting, isn't it? No one ever does anything with the gyroids, so I decided it was time they got some representation in fanfics for once. Anyway, thanks for your input!

A/N- I just want to issue a general apology to all you out there, again. I am terrible about updating this one. I guess it's because it's my writers block backup story. Anyway, I'm sorry, it's been over two months. I will cease my ramblings and let you get to the chapter part of this.

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling refreshed, but nevertheless in a foul mood. My adventuring yesterday had proven fruitless, except for the grubby golden ring I'd found. It probably wasn't even real, I grumbled to myself. Yesterday had been a complete waste, and that made me mad.

I rolled out of bed and threw some clothes on. Thinking of the ring, I drew it from my pocket and examined it more closely. It appeared to be made of real gold, but there was only one way to tell, without a jeweler or a chemistry set. I bit it. And it bent slightly from the pressure. Satisfied, I returned it to my pocket. Since it was real it was quite possible that I could get a descent price for it from Nook.

Feeling a bit better, I strolled casually out my front door and headed for the old raccoon's place. On my way out I glanced admiringly at my beautiful garden. But it wasn't beautiful any longer. I stopped. All the flowers had wilted and weeds were springing up everywhere.

I nearly pitched a fit. I had worked long and hard to make them grow. I'd made sure no one ran through them, carelessly killing them. And now they were dead. I took a deep breath and continued on my way. There would be plenty of time later to start my garden anew. I trudged on towards Nook's.

I arrived there a minute or two later thoroughly ticked off. Between my initial bad mood, my garden, and Kitty, it was proving to be a horrid morning. On my way to Nook's I had passed Kitty, who had just woken up. I attempted to greet her, but instead of returning my half-felt greeting with one of her own, she yelled at me. Said something about her being sick of me yelling at her every morning and that she wanted me to leave her in peace straight away. I was too shocked to answer, so I kept walking. It was only a bit afterward I got to thinking about it and realized I'd never once yelled at her. I almost turned around and went back to say something to her, but I decided it wasn't worth it. All the animals in this town were deranged or crazy anyway. There was no point in trying to reason with them.

I walked into Nook's and found the owner, Tom Nook, standing just inside the door waiting for me, as usual. He looked as sly and greasy as ever, and I wondered hoe he always knew when I would come to his store.

"Welcome!" he began. "Feel free to browse, but try not to carouse, ho ho! If you need any help, just ask me." I glared at him; the raccoon was so predictable.

"Actually," I said, stopping the sales raccoon as he started to turn away. "I have an artifact I was hoping to sell. I wanted to know how much you would give me for it."

The 'coon looked thoughtful for a second, then said, "Show me what you've got."

I delved into the abyss that was my pocket and felt around for the grubby ring. Locating it, I withdrew it and placed it in Nook's outstretched paw. He examined it for a second and handed it back to me.

"I'm sorry, I can't buy this off you, it's against company policy. But if you want me to take this bit of rubbish off your hands for free, I would be more than happy to. It's just another of my public services.

"Rubbish?" I spluttered, shoving my hands back in my pockets. "This ring is not rubbish! It's solid gold! And I won't just give it to you!" I turned on my heel and stalked back out of the store. I had been none too happy going in, but I was positively pissed leaving it.

Out the door I started for home. I needed to cool off and the prospect of hilarious gyroids had never sounded so good. I knew I had resolved to only listen to them so many hours a week, but this was an extenuating circumstance.

As I passed over the bridge I committed one last act of anger and threw the grubby ring into the river. I shivered a little as a dead fish popped up to the surface and bobbed belly up slowly with the current. I hoped I hadn't killed it with the ring. But I shrugged and continued grumpily home.

* * *

Once there, I kicked my shoes off inside the door and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. Before flipping on the switches of the four gyroids sitting on my floor, I grabbed an old one, Phydeaux I think, and went to the basement. It was time for a new gyroid friend to join the party. Setting Phydeaux down in the "listened to" gyroid section of my basement, I surveyed the not used ones. I finally decided on a mega buzzoid. If it's topic was as interesting as it's sound, I would have a lot of writing to do here soon. I went back upstairs and got myself situated.

I placed paper on my knee and readied my pen, then I flipped on the switches. In a second the room went from silent to a ladies gossip center. While it wasn't overly loud, it was a bit overwhelming. I had forgotten about this in the week since I had done this last.

Immediately the older three gyroids launched back into their previous conversation, which had been cut short when I had turned them off. The new one merely began talking to itself, as all of them did before their metal components realized they could interact with each other.

"—the way hot wax feels. It's just so much fun to sit and play with candles. And I love watching the flames flicker—"

Props, the theatrically minded gyroid, heard that and left off in the middle of it's last sentence and started in on the new gyroid.

"Ooh! Ooh! Candles are wonderful for creating moods! They can be just plain dramatic; they can be romantic; they can be spooky. You name it and a candle can do it!" Props was obviously expecting a reply, but Wick, that's what I had decided to call the candle gyroid, wasn't listening, at least not yet.

"—like it when they liquefy and the wax is all clear—" Wick continued, blithely unaware that props was trying to speak to it.

"Except the only thing wrong with having candles on stage is that they tend to mess with lighting techniques. That and they tend to draw the attention of the audience away from what is happening on stage at the time. And they can be a fire hazard. But if you're careful, they can be a wonderful tool."

I sat there, listening and writing for over four hours. It wasn't until my bad moos had disappeared and that my big guts were eating my little guts did I turn off the gyroids.

Out of curiosity, I flipped back through all the pages of quotes I had taken today. The count stood at nine and one third. I chuckled. I could probably start making those desktop calendars where there is a funny quote from a gyroid on each day. I had no idea who would possibly buy them, but it would be fun to do.

I whiled away the rest of the evening mostly playing on my Nintendo game systems. At nearly ten I called it quits and crawled into bed.

Hopefully tomorrow would go better that today had.

* * *

A/N- well, it's done. Finally. I don't have much to say here, so I'll keep it short. Tell what you think, and once again, Thanks!!! 


	8. Covert ops

Gyroid Translations

Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Animal Crossing, or Nintendo. Yada, yada, yada…. Don't sue me.

**Kookekooke**- hey, thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked it.

**Dakirbinator-** I have a town called Hyrule too! Ah! And all of the characters are characters from the Zelda games. I end up making towns named after books and things and then make characters from whatever it was I named the town after. I know, I'm weird.

**Princess kitty zeldas child-** I'm not exactly sure what you said, but I got that you liked it. And once again, thank you. I hope you like then next installment just as well.

**Hayvel, the Great and Awesome- **you know, I never thought about what one from Mordor would say. It might spew obscenities as well, that might be funny. Hmm… you've given me an idea. Well anyway, thanks!

**Lioness Blackfire- **you know, I was thinking of something like that happening, and everyone's flower's dying and such. But then I got lazy and decided that I didn't want to deal with it anymore. So I think that the ring is just gone now. Maybe it will reappear later, if I feel like it. But thanks!

**KingAragorn-** hehehe. That's a really funny idea, and thanks for the input, but as I said above, unless I get un-lazy, I think the ring is gone for good. But I'll keep it in mind. Thanks!

**Carmen Aistrup**- Your brother broke it! What was he doing to it? Anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter.

A/N- well, I was seriously surprised by the number of people who reviewed this time. Wow. And thanks to the couple of you who I didn't address specifically.

Oh, and I'm sorry to announce that there is probably only going to be one more chapter after this one. There's only so far you can go with a plotless story based on a plotless game. But in the mean time, here's chapter 8!

* * *

I woke to the sound of my doorbell ringing. It was 10:30 in the morning and I had dearly overslept.

I rolled out of bed and answered the door, somewhat disgruntled, wondering who it could possibly be. When I gazed at the green fur, large ears, and wide pleading eyes, I cringed, inwardly of course. It was Anicotti.

"Morning," she said cheerily. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I have a tremendous favor to ask of you. Would it be at all possible to borrow the translator from you?"

I hesitated. If she was as bad as the other animals at returning borrowed items, I did not want to lend it to her. There was a good chance I would never see it again.

She must have seen me considering, for she burst out, "You said, when you bought it off me, that you would let me borrow it from time to time!" She had me there. I _had_ said that. "And besides," she continued. "I'm having a party and I thought it would be a wonderful way to entertain my guests." She looked at me with those eyes, bright green and bright. I tried to wait her out, to not give in, but after a moment or two I conceded.

"Okay," I groaned. She squeaked and twitched her whiskers happily. "Stay here, and I'll go get it."

I retrieved the translator and thrust it into her waiting paws. "When is your party?" I ventured.

As she put the translator safely into her pocket, she counted off the days on her other paw. "On Thursday."

I smiled politely at her, trying to mask my resentment. Thursday was four days away! Why on earth did she need to borrow the blasted contraption today? It didn't matter now, the thing was already in her pocket, and I would look like a fool if I demanded it back now.

She thanked me once more and skipped merrily on her way. I shut my door on her as soon as her back was turned. Resentment still smoldered in me. I frowned and gazed at my silent gyroids. Make no mistake, I would be at Anicotti's early Friday morning. I was not going to give her the chance to lend it to someone else, and begin the ugly procession of lending and borrowing that so often took place in Phaze.

I sighed as I set about getting breakfast. There was no use plotting now. I had four days to wait and I would have to find something with which to occupy myself. I heart sank. Somehow I knew the next four days were going to be no fun, which was stupid; I had gotten along just fine before I had had the translator, I would be fine now.

Thus resolved, I went at my breakfast with renewed vigor. I would make it work.

* * *

Now, before I resume my tale, let me just say that the past four days had been the most boring four days I had ever wasted in my life. And that by the time Thursday rolled around, I had pieced together and planned out no less than five plans and contingency plans to get my translator back on Friday morning.

My first plan was Operation TAG, or Operation Translator Anew Gain. I have to admit that in my boredom I had thought up Mission and Operation titles and then given each acronym meanings after I'd thought them up. I also had Mission ARG, or Amusing Revenge Getting. And there was Mission BARK, Operation GLEE, and Operation SMARMY. I knew what each mission and operation entailed, I just couldn't remember what the acronyms stood for. Either way, it didn't matter.

I glanced up at the clock and gaped. How had it gotten to be 10:30 at night without my noticing? Setting aside my shock, I carefully reviewed the plans in my head one last time, and turned to my equipment. My plans, however carefully laid, would not happen properly if I did not prepare the necessary tools and myself.

To begin, I completely emptied my pockets. Everything came out and was strewn about the floor. Then I carefully and deliberately began stowing those things that I would need for an item rescue bank into the now empty spaces. My axe, shovel, bug-net, fishing rod, and sign making kit went in first, as they would be the most important. Next went in things that I might use to barter or buy back my translator with, if it came to it. Those things included outfits, a painting, random valuable decorating items, and a koi. And last to go in were provisions. If I were going to be out on a long foray, searching for my lost or stolen translator, I would not want to do it hungry. So for extra measure I packed some apples, oranges, and other fruits.

I was going to put my pack away for the night when something else occurred to me. I reopened my pockets and placed a wad of bells inside, totaling 60,000 bells. I wanted to make sure that I had enough if whoever had it wouldn't trade items for it.

Satisfied, I surveyed my handiwork with a wide grin. I was prepared for anything. There was no way I wouldn't have my precious translator back, at the latest, by tomorrow evening. And at best, I would be back, sitting amid my gyroids on the floor, listening to them talk to each other, at six o'clock in the morning.

I glanced once more at the clock, 11:25. And with confidence and eagerness I changed and flopped into bed. No sooner had my head hit the pillow than I was out like the light.

* * *

A/N- So, Sorry that that was so short. It was more of a filler chapter, just something to move the story on a bit but not exactly exciting. I promise the next one will be longer and better. Anyway, as always, a review would be lovely, and as always, Thanks!


End file.
